The invention concerns a method for making the foundation slabs of a paper machine before the installation proper of the machine.
A method for the making of the foundation of a paper machine is known in the prior art. In this method, as a first step a support beam is cast with reinforcement strands. Hole reservations are then made in the support beam for bolts. The slab is installed while the base bolts hang freely and fit into the reservations. The bolts of the foundation slab are then fixed by concreting. Below the foundation slab mounted on the reinforcement strands at the top face of the base beam a so-called filling, i.e. installation pieces, is fitted. After the desired correct plane position of the foundation slab has been achieved in the positioning of the slab, a so-called filling-concreting is carried out between the slab and the base beam. Then the bolts in the slab are tightened. Thus, before the filling-concreting, the slab must be positioned very precisely to achieve a plane position.
The working step mentioned above is quite difficult, time-consuming and, therefore, costly.